2U ? Andwae ! YunJae Forever !
by LiZziE.YunJae.HaeHyuk
Summary: ONESHOOT Apa yang terjadi jika uri umma, Jaejoongie , membaca fanfiction 2U rated M ? Bagaimana nasib uri appa a.k.a Uknow Yunho ? Ditendang kah ? Di usir kah ? Annyeong , author baru disini ..


Sesuatu yang menyakitkan , namun menyenangkan . Sesuatu yang menyesakkan , namun mendebarkan . Hal itu tak ada pada logika , namun mampu membutakan pikiran .. Dalam Bahasa Korea , sarang ... dalam Bahasa Indonesia ? Sarang burung itu lohhh ... #dilempar ke jurang#

Maaf , maksud author , cinta ...

_YJ_

**Jaejoong POV**

Sakit , hatiku sakit ... Sakitnya hatiku ~ .. *dangdut an #ditendang jj umma

Ralat -_-

Huftt .. Lagi-lagi , dia menyebalkan .. Selalu saja begitu , tak tau orang lagi PMS apa .. *ditendang lg .. Sebel , sebel , sebel ... Beruang jelek .. Badan bulet aja bangga , liad nih , punyaku , panjang .. Eh ? O_O Lupakan , lupakan , lupakan =_=

"Apanya yang dilupakan, hyung ?" Eh ? Siapa itu ? Setan ya ? Kok tau apa yang kupikirin ?

"Hyung ?" Loh ? Kok mirip suara Junsu ya ? Cempreng kayak lumba-lumba .. #xiah nangis , micky pun bertindak *ceilee ...

**Junsu POV**

"Hyung ?" Panggilku kedua kalinya. Jae hyung teteeeuuupp aja diem .. Yee, gue dicuekin nih ye ... Kacang , kacang .. Kacang mahall .. Merek lumba-lumba ! *udah kayak kripik singkong aja , ada merk lumba-lumba*

"HYUNGGG ?! KOK AKU DICUEKIN SIHHHHH ?!" Si maknae pun kalah akan teriakanku .. Hehe ..

"YAK , KIM JUNSU ! KAMU KIRA HYUNG SUDAH TULI APA ?!" Eh, akhirnya noleh. Daritadi kek ..

"MUNGKIN HYUNG ! TADI 2 KALI KUPANGGIL HYUNG DIAM SAJA !"

"MEMANG KAPAN KAMU MANGGILNYA ?!"

"TADI HYUNG ! BARUSAN MUNGKIN !" Lho ? Kok jadi keterusan ? Capslock author jebol ya ?

"Eh masa ?" Akhirnya Jae hyung sadar juga deh ...

"Lupakan .. Bai de we , tadi hyung lagi mikir apa , kok bilang lupakan gitu ?" tanyaku teringat tujuan awal

"By the way, su-ie . Bukan apa-apa , lupakan lagi saja .." jawab Jae hyung lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri .. Jangan pergi dong hyung , aku tanpamu , butiran debuuu ~ ... #Plak

_YJ_

**Author POV**

Dengan langkah gontai , Jaejoong pergi ke kamarnya dan YunnieBear-NYA. Amun yang ia jumpai , malah orang yang paling ia malas temui _saat ini_

"Annyeong, hyung .. Uri changminnie menagih kimbab nya, hyung" sapa cassanova , Yoochun

"Huh , suruh beli sana ! Dan bisakah kau menyingkir dari jalanku , tuan berjidat lapangan sepakbola, Park Yoochun-ssi ?" tampaknya uri umma lagi badmood dengan Yoochun, eoh ? Sadis mbroo ..

"Yak , hyung ! Ini jidat juga aset , hyung ! Gada jidat , mana tenar gue ..." Yoochun Betawi Style ~ ..

"Bodo amat , buat apa juga dengerin kau .. Tak penting sekali"

Jaejoongpun melenggang meninggalkan si jidat lebar yang lagi shock. Melangkah terus ke tujuan awal, kamarnya, membuka pintu kamar, hingga ia terpaksa berhenti mendadak , mengerem , dan langsung ngepot =_= . Belum sempat readers menarik nafas , terdengar suara ...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JUNG YUNHOOOO ?!"

yang menggelegar .. =_=

"Eh , eh .. Boo .. Boojae .. Jaejoong ! Ah , itu .. Ehmm .. Ahnn .." ucap Yunho terbata-bata dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal , dan mengusap telinga nya yang mungkin tuli seketiak , eh seketika ..

"Keluar ..."

"Ehm .. Boo ?" tanya Yunho ragu

"Keluar kataku" ulang Jaejoong

"Tapi, aku hanya berbaring Joongie ..." no no no , Yunho .. Kau harus segera keluar , atau ...

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR KATAKU ?! KELUAR !"

... Jaejoong kembali berteriak ...

Dan kali ini rupanya Yunnie kalah otot sama Joongie, Yunho tertendang keluar dari kamarnya sendiri , catat itu , kamarnya sendiri. Inikah yang dinamakan emansipasi wanita ? Eh, Jaejoong namja kan ?

BRAKK

Dan pintu itu tertutup tepat di depan batang hidung Yunho .

"Jaeee ~ ... Apa salahkuuu ? Aku mau tidur di dalam bersamamuuuu !" Yunho merana

"ANDWAE ! Tidur di sofa sana !"

"Aku tak ada bantal dan selimut , Boo" Alasan klise , bahkan terburuk untuk saat ini karena ...

Jaejoong membuka pintu dengan pout di bibirnya. Hening sejenak. Yunho tersenyum ceria , karena berpikir sudah dimaafkan.

'Mudah sekali ?' batin Yunho

Dan Jaejoong melempar bantal dan selimut itu ke tubuh Yunho yang sudah 'lesehan' di lantai

"Tuh bantal plus selimut"

BRAK

Secara sadis, pintu itu terbanting. Meninggalkam Yunho yang masih tertimbun selimut dan bantal di dinginnya malam ...

_YJ_

Tengah malam , mungkin tepatnya dini hari. Jaejoong terbangun. Sejenak merasa asing dan bingung , mengapa ia tidur sendiri. Mengingat lengan kekar itu selalu melingkar di pinggangnya , yah , kecuali saat bertengkar seperti tadi.

"Yunnie ? Dimana ? Yunnie ?!" okay , kini uri umma jadi pelupa , atau bodoh ? #dibakar rame-rame

Jaejoong langsung terduduk , melihat sekeliling nya , berharap menemukan sang namjachingu. Namun tidak ! (Ya pasti, bro .. Orang tuh beruang lu usir ke sofa juga .. #plak)

"Yunnie ... Hiks .. Tega .. Joongie dibiarin tidur sendiri .. Hiks .. Yunnie jahat ... Jonggie .. Hiks .. Benciiii ... Huweeeeeee !" Jaejoong panik , okay , mungkin tahap itu sudah terlewat, kini ia histeris ..

Doe eyes otu kehilangan sinar cerah nya , tergantikan oleh bulir-bulir air mata yang jernih , namun keruh akan kesedihan.

**Yunho POV**

"Huweeeeeee !" samar-samar, kudengar tangisan seseorang. Aneh , ini pukul 2 pagi .. Apakah tetangga menyiksa bayi mereka ? Tidak mungkin , tetangga kiri dorm kami belum melahirkan , sedangkan yang kanan ? Mereka sudah lansia woy .. Masa mau beranak lagi ? =_=

"Eh ? Joongie ?" Kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan suara itu ? Namun benarkah itu Joongie ? Atau hasulinasi , eh maaf , halusinasi .

"Yunnie .. Jahat .. Joonggie benciii !" Andwae Boojae !

Segera saja , ku berlari , kau terdiam , ku menangis , kau tersenyum , ku berduka , eh ? Cakra Khan populer lhoh di sini .. #plak

Sesampai di depan pintu kamar kami -YunJae- , segera kudobrak pintu itu sekuat-kuat nya .. Dan terbukalah pintu itu . Ya iya dong .. Siapa dulu ? Uknow Yunho .. Wkwkwk #ditendang yunppa

"Boojae ! Waeyo ? Wae ? WAE ?!" Kalap ? Iya . Panik ? Iya .

"Loh ? Yunnie ?"

Author POV

"Loh ? Yunnie ?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata nya yang berair.

"Ne, Joongie . Yunnie di sini .. Waeyo baby ?" tanya Yunho dengan 3S, senyum , salam, sapa .. #ploq

"Yunnie ~ .. Hiks" Jaejoong kembali menangis

"Eh ? Cup .. Cup .. Uljimayo chagy .." Kaget Yunho

"Yunnie ninggalin .. Hiks .. Joongie"

"Lha ? Kan Joongie yang usir Yunnie tadi ? Masa lupa ?" okay , kini Yunho entah harus bersyukur karena namjachingu nya mudah dibohongi , atau bermuram durja karena namjachingu nya o'on -_-

"Eh ? Masa ?" 2 kali Jaejoong-ah .. Mau ditemani ke psikolog ? Atau mau X-ray otak ?

"Tadi kan Joongie usir Yunnie ke sofa , sampai Yunnie gabisa tidur lhoh chagiya .."Yunho mengahapus sisa-sisa aliran air mata namjachingu nya yang spesial pake telor 2 (jangan yadong dulu lohh #LOL)

"Terus juga tadi di luar dyingyiiinnn bwanget .. Ndak kacian cama Yunnie ?" Yunho kumat manjanya =_= APA YANG AUTHOR LIHAT ITU BENAR ?! YUNHO MELAKUKAN POUT ?! KIAMAT ! INI KIAMATTT !

**_Readers : Alay lu deh , thor**

**_Author : Sorry guys .. Never seen that before**

**_Readers : *bakar author karena sok Inggris**

"Jinjja Yunnie ? Hanya karena Joongie baca Fanfic rated M nyaYunnie sama Yoochun ?" tanya Joongie dengan mata sembabnya

"Ne , Joongie !" jawab Yunho semangat

"Eoh ? Apa itu tadi ? Fanfic Yunnie sama Yoochun ? 2U ? Rated M ? NC ?! Kapan Joongie baca itu ?" okay , itu janggal , itukah alasan Yunho diusir tadi ?

"Ne ! Fanfic itu menceritakan Yunnie cinta sama Yoochun , trus bilang 'saranghae , Chunnie-ah' terus cium Yoochun penuh nafsu , kayak gini !" jelas Jaejoong , hingga praktek ..

...

...

...

...

PRAKTEK ?!

YunJae pun berciuman panas seperti di FF yang dibaca Jaejoong , seperti apa ? Tanyakan saja pada mereka , yang jelas itu cukup dibilang French Kiss ,. Bukan French Fries lhoh ya ..

5 menit kemudian..

"Hosh .. Hosh .. Joongie , sejak kapan .. Kau jadi agresif begini , boo ?"

"Kan , Joongie cuma jelasin maksud FF , jadi .. "

Blush .. ! Kepiting rebus siap santappp !

Yunhopun tersenyum .. Ehmm ... Senyuman kah itu ? Tepatnya ... Seringai .. Joongie , kau telah membangunkan beruang lapar ...

"Ohh .. Geureyo ? Lalu setelah itu apa ?" smirk itu tampaknya tak disadari uri umma

"Yunnie melucuti pakaian Yoochun , memberi kissmark , di leher , trus apa ya ?" Jaejoong memberi pose berpikir , ia mem-pout-kan cherry lips nya , dan meletakkan telunjuknya di permukaan bibir itu. Sebeneranya itu bukan pose berpikir , namun pose siap diterkam =_="

"Sambil dipraktekkan ya, Joongie ..." oh no ! That bear has risen ! Run , Jaejoong , run !

"Neee ... Seperti iniii .."

Dan kegiatan itu berlanjut dengan terlemparnya Jaejoong ke ranjang mereka oleh Yunho. Dan malam -pagi- yang panjang itu berlanjut dengan desahan-deshana erotis dari uri umma ..

Umma ! Kami minta adik laki-laki lagi ya umma ~ .. !

**THE END**

Annyeong readerdeul ..

LiZziE author baru di sini .. Tee hee

Pertama kali bikin FF cumaberani share temen sekolah aja .. Trus lanjut deh ke dunia per-FF-an

Sekian aja deh . Gomawo udah mampir.

Review nya ya .. Enggak juga gapapa sih .. Soalnya pernah jadi siders juga .. Jadi ngerti malesnya review, apalagi log in ..

Sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya ..


End file.
